Atete the Forsaken
by meijosui
Summary: Sequel to Downfall to Affection. After Marik and Petra tied the knot, a mysterious entity had more answers to the Voidiatress. Atete and the Leviathan had more hidden secrets and only Candace and Valon could help solve the mystery.


**Atete The Forsaken**

 **Prologue**

 _They fret, they fled and they fought for their lives. The child was mysteriously missing after his calling had ended. Three Eunuchs could not match the force as it was desecrating the holy ground with the splash of blood across the walls. The Underground was not safe, not a single soul could have withstood the force._

 _The Candlelight surrounding the chamber was snuffed as one swift movement of the dark aura travelled to attack its next prey._

 _"We are The Queen of Sheba's loyal ones, Atete, please… please have mercy on us!" One of the Eunuchs pleaded. The entity smirked and devoured them._

 _The scornful spirit heard the pleading and hovered pass the man. He was holding the crucifix and it saved the man._

 _It was a different era as the monastery has desecrated her decree in resurrecting her spirit without a vessel. As the spirit peered through the surface, it was an era far more advanced that she could remember. Bodies were littered from the temple and the once old refuge…_

 _It had been ten years since Sorukhan was defeated and the Pharaoh must have already sealed the Shadow Games. As the entity passed the Horn of Africa of Kush to the Kemet lands, she knew whom to seek first. The Voidiatress…_

 _As she glanced in the window of the museum, the boy and the girl gave her a nudge. The boy with Lavender eyes smiled at the girl as they were in love. Atete had forgotten what love is. Her eyes burnt with jealousy as she remembered how she lost her loved ones in the Divine realm of the Afterlife._

 _In the spirit realm, she screamed. In the real world, the windows shattered. The boy and the girl were baffled by the phenomenon held before them. They looked out of the window and a few cars were screeching. Soon enough the couple ran out to see what had gone wrong but there was no sign of earthquake of the perpetrator that has caused the minor chaos._

 _The boy was outraged as his motorcycle mirrors were shattered and were toppled over. He realised this had to be the worse kind of claim. The girl, on the other hand, could see vaguely the source of the spirit. She gasped as she saw the spirit and averted her eyes. This was when she tapped the blonde boy beside her. He could not see it but only believe the words of the female beside him._

* * *

 **Chapter I: Forget Me Not**

Ishizu stood in the long queue of the museum and realised it had not moved for the past ten minutes. She looked ahead, craning her neck to see the cause of the stalling and it was just Petra and her parents. Her future sister in law was always busy with new research and Cairo's Board of Antiquities have appointed her a new Research Director. Her bob black hair framed her features and her Ethiopian heritage defined the crowd. She has not really talked to her one to one or had a heart to heart with her before; on the contrary, she never showed any distancing from Ishizu either.

"Petra!" Ishizu called her name and shoved her way and then one of the bodyguards stopped Ishizu at her path.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you will need to wait." The bodyguard informed Ishizu.

"Sir, I am the Chief Curator and the second Tomb Keeper and I wish to talk to Dr Tyrimelovan Ishtar," Ishizu demanded that she is allowed to jump the queue as she showed her identity to the bodyguard. As the bodyguard let up and allowed her to continue her path, Janice waved to Ishizu.

"Hey Miss Ishtar, come with us to the private research exhibition," Janice said and Petra turned around to see Ishizu smiling at her. All four entered the museum breaking away from the queue finally.

"Mr and Mrs Tyrimelovan, I hoped you enjoyed the flight to Cairo and hope you are not too tired from the travelling. I was only able to find out about Petra's new appointment with the Board of Antiquities through Marik's call." Ishizu informed them.

"I need three more people to come in with me to the research Ishizu, are you be one of them?" Petra smiled.

"Wait who are you researching with and what are you researching?" Ishizu asked.

"I have my parents here, Dr Paladin and myself so far and then maybe Marik but he is busy at the moment." Petra almost pouted. Abel and Janice went upstairs leaving the two downstairs to find the specific room.

"Petra, come to think of it, I can lend you a hand and with our 'Rek Kheti Mesha' experience I think we make a good team." Ishizu paced her steps to a room which she followed Petra.

The room was a plain office with some artefacts from Limura and some scrolls and a messy desk. Ishizu sat on the chairs as Petra sat in her usual spot. Ishizu glanced at the young Ethiopian girl and asked: "What was it like when you met my brother?" Ishizu locked eye with Petra.

Of all questions to ask about research or dress shopping, Ishizu asked a question that she left in the past for so long.

"Marik was… the most intimidating boy I had ever met. He was cruel and possessive before my duel with him as Voidiatress but a guess with good reasoning skills too. However, that's all in the past now, I've seen him." Petra smiled a nod.

Then the door opened and in came Marik, he heard it and wasn't in the mood of discussing it with his sister.

"Petra, I'm free to help with your research and Ishizu stay out of our past…" Marik said frankly.

"You both need Marriage Counselling, like now!" Ishizu said sternly. "Sit down right now brother."

Marik growled and sat on the table instead. He turned to Ishizu and with annoyance he sighed. "Look, sister, does it look like I cause physical harm to Petra? I mean yes, at first we met and some accidents have happened with her ankle. So Petra I apologise for my demeanour. I still remember it even if you have accidentally bruised yourself I won't laugh at you. How I used force …"

"You better talk to Petra so turn around so that your future wife can hear it," Ishizu said.

Marik pushed a chair forward and sat by Petra. "Also, my lack of understanding for you to rest was horrible, being all high and mighty I treated you like shit in the hotel while we were in Gambela as well. You didn't have a nice experience and I was responsible for that too. Like washing your mouth with soup was a solution. I only read that it was a way to discipline children but anyway I should not have done that and you're not a child either but a teenage girl with wisdom." Ishizu realised both of them were frustrated about each other's past.

"H-however, Ishizu why are you making us bring up the past?" Petra asked.

"I'll explain later… continue Marik…" Ishizu demanded.

"Those punishments from my Millennium Rod were unnecessary. Even testing you and, ok what physical infliction… I mean it… I'm sorry…" Marik gave her a side hug.

"How about my situation Marik, you lead the Rare Hunters and I swore you were not saved and your dark side…" Ishizu started to cry. Petra thought this whole this was strange. She had been with Marik and she actually understood what he had to go through. Not everything he did was bad. People who wielded counter-power against conservatism to rebel or protest are usually seen as enemies but not to her.

"Look Marik and Ishizu, the Ishtar family is going to be free right. That is the goal and Atem rewarded us with 'Rek Kheti Mesha'. That is why I don't demand apologies from you or anyone because destiny is prewritten for us to discover. I rather have Marik who can teach life lessons then a quintessential guy that pursues love and lie. I also think since you three will be will complete the Tomb Keeper's task tomorrow by sending Atem back to the afterlife that Marik, you can lay low and not carry so much burden. That the firstborn, which were you, Ishizu takes the responsibility in instructing the ritual. Of course, I don't want physical inflictions from you Marik and I want you, Ishizu to stop accusing Marik of his hatred towards the Pharaoh to be his entire fault." Petra reasoned with both of them.

Marik smirked as he thought how accurate the Rek Kheti Mesha was. They hid as Tomb Keepers and to find out the Pharaoh had blessed them in return was too ironic. He's managed to accomplish all of his studies in Doctorate Degree in Law School and Biomechanical Engineering.

"The dark side of mine is gone forever Petra… I do not resent anyone now. Not even the Pharaoh, not even Atem." Marik assures Petra.

"You told me many time hun… anyway, I have your insurance covered from the week before. Your Motorcycle is fine now." She smiled at Marik.

"GREAT!" Marik checked his phone. It was a call from an old friend.

"Well, it's Bryn Wesley Harkin… he no longer runs Rare Hunters…"

"Why?" Petra asked.

"I think you will know why… it no longer has the aspiration of an avenging leader. The foundations shatter and hence, Bryn disbanded the organisation." Marik shrugged.

* * *

Mai turned on a DVD her old friend sent her. It was pouring outside in Chicago and all the more depressing to see a brunette lad with his palm-tree-styled hair recorded a personal message, deep with hopes of continuing a healthy friendship regardless of their current situation. Ever since Atem was gone, she and Joey have grown in their relationship and even to the point of touring together for Championship tournaments. However, to see Valon again, her emotions were now playing tricks on her.

 _"G-day Mai, it's been a while aye? Thought I might send my regards to you since our phenomenal journey we had and I like to congratulate you on your recent championship finals. I also heard that nothing had happened much since the Pharaoh has been able to rest finally. I pay my deepest respect to that bloke, for sure. Anyhoo, I am now in Bondi with my mates. Hope you still remember Rafael and Alistair… we're just chilling out and I also met a few other duellists here and there. Oh, if you are free, fly over to the Down Under and yeah we can surf about on the waves and catch some sun, have a Barbie, Pavlova and beer. Enough about Australia, I want to thank you again for the photos you sent me of you and the gang. Oh yeah, you should meet the Miles; we're renting their holiday house at the moment. Just thought ya' ought to know... fair dinkum make this recording… oh wait there they are…"_

 _Alistair: "Hey Mai! Remember to keep on smiling and we're always here for you when you need friends to chill with all of us. Remember to keep strong and keep riding your journey with speed. Remember you are not alone and we are family to you too."_

 _Rafael: "Sup Mai, come and meet us when you're done with duelling for a while. Yeah, whatever those guys said too. Don't let anyone push you around."_

 _Valon: "Damn guys… Quit hogging the spot before my battery dies mate… Righty' O, I totally miss our foursome bikey gang days and catching the wind, well my friend, stay safe and outta trouble. Take care Mai and keep in touch aye…?"_

Mai switched off the television and smiled and closed her eyes as tears escaped from one of her eyes. "I have Joey now, I'm not alone anymore Valon…"

 _Ding Dong._ The door rang and Mai got up and opened her apartment. It was Joey, Serenity and Tea moving in to visit Chicago for two weeks.

"Hey Mai!" Joey exclaimed dragging the luggage s inside. He was wearing blue denim jeans and an apple green t-shirt that says 'No Abstract Heart'. Serenity was wearing a yellow daisy dress and Tea a red halter neck top with a plain ebony silk skirt.

"At least you made it to the Chicago District Tournament Joey, I hate to say but you are getting smarter with navigation too." Tea and Serenity giggled. Mai's car was in Domino City and there was no way she could drive in Chicago yet. So they all came by the Taxi Cab, which was also convenient. The three came in and settled in the lounge with their unpacked luggage aligned.

"Yeah, thanks to Tea's map actually. I almost forgot to buy a guide to Chicago and got it ten minutes before boarding."

Suddenly Tea grabbed his ear, "You mean two minutes… I had to call the desk attendant to page you…"

"Ow! Alright, geez, go easy in my ear." Joey then rubbed his ears.

"So where is Yugi, Duke and Tristan?" Mai asked wondering why those three didn't come this time.

"They are in another Tournament in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It was kind of Duke's idea in hoping that Dungeon Dice Peninsula Tournament project. Co-hosted by the Industrial Illusions founder Pegasus himself." Tea explained why those three went their separate ways for a while.

"So what is there to watch on TV in Chicago-" Joey freaked out by a familiar face of Valon. Mai quickly snatched the remote and turned it off.

"Nothing… it was just a parcel from Valon and the others…" Mai averted her eyes.

"Hey, Mai, we've been together for sixteen months and there is no way I would oppose you to stop you from having a friendship… Whoa, didn't know the pineapple guy is back in his home. Let's watch it together and see what we can do to extend friendships, what do you say?" Joey took her hand and smiled. She nodded.

As the four watched the DVD they decided after the tournament to visit Australia for once and that was that…

* * *

 **Sydney, CBD**

"Hi, excuse me… I'm looking for a guy called Valon…" A tall baby pink ombre of a black haired girl approached the reception as she was wearing a hipster short pink dress and a black leather jacket.

"And who might you be?" Alister asked the girl sitting at the reception of a recreational firm.

"I'm Candace Nasrin, the stepdaughter of Felicia Miles, aka the 'lost daughter' and that is probably because I travel all my life for a good cause…

"Oh, I see… yeah, I know you!" From the elevator, Candace yelled pointing to the girl. "You're that 'Wild-Mystical-Ely' in a chat room. Holy Shit!"

"And you're the delinquent nicknamed 'valocity09' and the guys that played a full armoured deck. I think that is impressive Valon…"

"Fancy that, I think I'm gonna chuck a sicky so Alistair covers me mate!"

"Nope… I ain't covering your ass, it will be left exposed…" Alistair said smugly

Valon followed Candace to the alleyway from the Darling Harbour where the bridges overlap the foundations of the waters. Boats and the sound of seagulls correlated a band.

"So… Candace… what do 'ya usually do in your adventure? Dueling… meet people…?" Valon asked the girl he's rather fond of.

"I live a double life and not many people will understand." Candace pulled out a cigarette casually.

"From your taste of style I can guess that your double life is pretty complicated, aye?" Valon caught up with her.

"I like to reveal everything but first, do you where is the casino?" Candace asked Valon and then she pulled out her deck as she walked to the traffic without looking,

"Hey watch out!" Then an oncoming black convertible was about to collide with and Valon dashed to pull her back. The both tumbled and she looked right into Valon's hazel orbs and he looked into her cerulean orbs. Although something about her eyes reminded her a man of his past.

"Oh so sorry, I wanted to find me… well, thanks." Candace got off and realise her deck dropped on the side of the footpath and the car's trampling snuffed her freshly lit cigarette.

"So tell me why you wanna go to the casino first?" Valon tilted his head from the rising suspicion that Candace was more than just a normal girl.

"In truth, I don't know actually. It was written in this black card that I had." She found the card. It said nothing but as soon as she warmed the card and with her palm and then revealed " _Atonement of the lost paradise"._ "This was given by a woman I met at a museum. Her name is Ish- actually, I don't remember her name but she said to meet her there. Her brother and her sister in law Petra showed us some permeable artefacts. I don't know any history so I just dismissed them."

"Righto, then follow me then." Valon led her to the Sydney's Crown Casino.

"I'd much prefer Newtown because there are lots of Hipsters and weed mongrels spiking drinks," Candace said.

"This had got to be the worse time to ever lose to poker." Valon saw an Ethiopian girl sitting next to her Egyptian Husband.

"Have you met them before?" Candace asked him.

"I've seen this bloke on the telly. His duel was pretty fair dinkum if you ask me." Valon watched from afar. Marik and Petra winning poker together. She had given Marik an A-OK sign and the cards to predict their solitary victory. Marik looked impressed as Petra who was sitting on his lap revealed her combination and the crowd cheered.

"Damn! Not only is he great with the Duel Monster, he makes the perfect sleaze in Sydney…" Valon eyed at the Egyptian spitefully.

* * *

 **MJS/AN:** For those who have been reading Downfall to Affection, this is my sequel to you. This is a stem from my first Marik/OC fic dated from 2011. I hope you do enjoy this. Also Happy New Year 2018! Hope the year will be awesome and fulfilling.


End file.
